Padre Legionario
by Charly Land
Summary: Slevy es un pequeño pero sabe que su padre es el mas genial del mundo, por que su padre Levi es un poderoso Legionario, capaz de cosas imposibles y consentidor de sus juegos y el más fuerte de la humanidad. !Gracias papá! Fic del Evento #OnlyUs [Riren] [Dedicado a MagiAllie]


**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama, yo sólo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro. Derechos reservados de este Fic a Corp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. Fluff. AU. Mención de Mpreg.

 **Extensión | 1718** palabras

 **Notas | ¡** Hola! Un Fic Riren, para el evento **#OnlyUS** del Grupo Dictadura Riren Dedicado a MagiAllie. Un tributo a su Fic Crestomatía…uno de los más hermosos Omegaverse que ustedes puedan leer. Un AU de Crestomatía.

 **Padre Legionario**

 **Capitulo Único**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **T**_ e daré una madre que será tu ángel y te daré un padre que será tu guardián, así mi querida criatura, tendrás un ángel guardián.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Los ojitos grises repasan las líneas escritas, allá enfrente las vocecitas de los trillizos resuenan en el salón. La maestra les había pedido que escribieran un pequeño escrito sobre las virtudes de sus padres. Es un buen día, un lindo día. La luz entra por las ventanas llenando de claridad el salón, allá afuera el verano con calor sofocante hace de las suyas, pero el niño que espera ansioso su turno para pasar al frente ve todo de ensueño, incluso a las molestas cigarras que lloran en los árboles del patio.

— Slevy Ackerman. — la bonita mujer de cabello naranja dice su nombre con dulzura.

El niño se levanta y sus pasitos resuenan en la loza del piso, estruja las hojas de papel contra el pecho y toma una bocanada de aire antes de empezar a hablar.

— Yo tengo dos papás. — sus deditos retuercen las hojas blancas un poco, la sonrisa de su maestra lo alienta a continuar —. Pero…uno es papi y el otro es padre, yo hablaré de padre, mi padre es lo más genial del mundo.

El sonido de un 'ohhh' llena el salón, luego el grupo malicioso de atrás se echa a reír, una clara burla de su pensamiento sobre el padre del pequeño niño de ojos grises que está hablando.

— ¡Es verdad! — le grita enojado y con las mejillas enrojecidas por la furia, al pecoso rubio que al fondo se ríe.

— Si ¿Y dime porque? ¿Qué tiene de genial tu padre? La mía es mucho mejor — le reta el pecoso.

— Eso no es cierto…él es el mejor porque… — la sonrisa tímida y triunfante le nace en el rostro. Los recuerdos llegan potentes y enmarcados en dulce sabor mientras mueve los labios —. Él es…un conocedor de los secretos de la vida….

"La risilla burlona proveniente de su hermano mayor Leiren, le hinchaban la vida. Apretando con fuerza desmedida hasta poner blancos sus nudillos sostenía el control del videojuego. Sus ojitos se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimitas al sentirse tan tonto al perder en los primeros treinta segundos del juego. El sonido de los pasos y un carraspeo le hacen voltear hacia el origen de tal acción, su padre lo está viendo con sus ojos idénticos a los suyos fijamente, la mirada casi sin emoción parece decirle algo pero nada sale de esos labios hasta que siente como el hombre se siente tras suyo y pone sus pálidas manos sobre las suyas.

— Bien Slevy, llegó la hora….te enseñaré el truco de las mil vidas y acabaremos con eso putos titanes — la voz sale filosa, mortal y en cuanto los dedos presionan los botones todo el mundo se detiene y los colores en la pantalla comienzan a explotar"

— ¡Mi padre llego hasta el nivel 72! Matamos más de mil titanes — sus manitos hacen efusividad de tal evento.

— Eso no puede cierto…el juego de los titanes llega hasta el nivel sesenta — rezonga el pecoso de ojos azules y piel canela que parece dudar de sus propias palabras por tal impresión.

— Pues mi padre lo logró….y eso es por que también es un maestro de artes ancestrales…

"Contempla su casita del árbol, tan bonita bajo los rayos del sol pero fresca por la sombra de las hojas verdes que la rodean, quiere subir pero hay un enorme impedimento. En las ultimas tres ramitas que sirven de escaleras un enorme panal de avispa se ha instalado. Los animalitos con cuerpos de rayitas amarillas y negras con sus aguijones le demuestran su superioridad y dominio sobre el territorio. Suelta un suspiro frustrado y gira sobre sus talones, en cuanto lo hace su frente choca con las piernas de su padre.

— Hijo, trae el spray del cabello y unos cerillos, haremos para tus ´invitadas´ un aquelarre — la sonrisa siniestra y demoniaca de su padre lo asusta, pero corre hacia adentro para buscar los utensilios"

— ¡Las avispas bailaron, bailaron mucho en el fuego…era como cientos de de luciérnagas de llamitas! — su risa estruendosa espanta a sus compañeros que ya comienzan a pensar cosas sobre el padre del azabache —. Mi padre demostró ser quien es…un defensor de la justicia y eso siempre será, incluso cuando papi es quien reparte la injusticia.

"Slevy ve desde la ventana el carrito de helados, su lengua relame la comisura de sus labios ante la expectativa de probar de los manjares helados que aquel móvil lleva dentro de sí, ve la cabellera castaña de su padre pasar por la habitación y corre para alcanzarlo.

— Papi, papi cómprame un helado. — usando sus mejores ojitos de cachorrito desamparado, herido y hambriento bajo la lluvia trata de convencer a su lindo papi de ojos verdes, pero en cambio su progenitor se da la vuelta y con los brazos en jarras lo reprende.

— Slevy, ya casi es la hora del almuerzo, y sabes bien que nadie come chatarra antes de la comida.

La cabecita azabache se va hacia abajo y sus labios hacen un mohín triste. Tenía tantas ganas del helado y al final termino tan regañado. Su papi da la vuelta y se vuelve a meter a la cocina.

Un billetito de color verde se posa en frente de su cara y entonces sorprendido levanta la mirada. Su padre esta inclinado extendiendo el dinero.

— Hijo, ve por la salsa blanca para tu papi — aquello lo dice tan alto que desconcierta al pequeño —. Y cómprate algo para ti — eso lo dice más bajito mientras le guiña un ojo y entonces Slevy entiende la indirecta de su padre y toma el dinero para empezar una alocada carrera detrás del camioncito de helado.

Diez minutos mas tarde mientras el pequeño de ojos grises disfruta de su helado de vainilla y lo comparte con su hermano que ha llegado a rogarle por probar el manjar, escucha adentro a su papi vociferar mientras su padre de pie como estatua recibe el regaño por él"

— ¡Mi padre es tan genial que es incluso el más fuerte de la humanidad, es maestro de artes marciales, sabe hacer llaves estupendas y es capaz de levantar a un hombre de seiscientos kilos!

"Aquella tarde el pequeño iba tomado de la mano con su papi, habían ido a comprar un pastel por el cumpleaños de su hermano mayor, pero cuando iban por un callejón cercano a su casa, un hombre grande, feo y enormemente gordo como una ballena se acerco a ellos con una mirada muy maliciosa.

— Oye precioso, ¿no me das un besito?

Su papi quedó viendo mal al tiempo y apretando su manito lo instó a seguir caminando. Pero el hombre se interpuso en el camino nuevamente.

— Oye pequeña zorra, te estoy hablando — la grasienta mano había tomado al castaño del cabello y lo había hecho caer junto con el pequeño que iba de su mano —. Debe ser un halago para ti que un verdadero hombre como yo te bese, ya que si te dejas de un enano flacucho y con cara de estreñido no debo ser desagradable para ti.

— Cierra la boca, maldito — el de ojos verdes se levanta desafiante protegiendo con su cuerpo al pequeño infante —. Un tipo como tú, jamás me interesaría. Y déjanos pasar porque si mi esposo se entera de esto, estarás muerto.

El hombre ríe con potencia y su enorme cuerpo produce una sombra que acorrala a las otras dos figuras, con pasos amenazantes se acerca pero antes de siquiera alcanzarlos un puño le rompe la boca y lo envía al suelo.

Un ser más bajo de cabello negro y con aura peligrosa se mueve hacia al tipo obeso, una pequeña figura de cabello castaño está a la entrada del callejón y le hace una seña a Slevy para que salgan de ahí cuanto antes. Su papi le toma de la mano y lo hace correr hacia a la pequeña figura castaña. Un segundo antes de salir de ahí Slevy gira su rostro y puede ver como su padre está estampando al tipo contra la pared mientras le aplica una llave tremenda y luego sus puños le rompen hasta el ultimo hueso al hombre"

— Mi padre es un héroe, resistidor de los regaños de papi, arreglador de todas las cosas que se rompen, fuerte como un legionario de esas películas feas de los griegos, vencedor de tipos malos y también es un hombre muy muy inteligente, es el creador de todos los grandes edificios de Sina. ¡Mi padre es el más genial del mundo!

Sus compañeros se levantan aplaudiendo y gritando un montón de ovaciones.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

De pie apoyado en el auto, Levi espera a que sus dos pequeños salgan del instituto, en cuanto el timbre suena, un mar de cabecitas sale por la puerta, todos con sus risas alegres y corriendo para ir a encontrarse con sus padres, luego de unos minutos ve salir a su Leiren que con sus ojos verdes le mira y una sonrisa nace en el rostro infantil, pasados algunos minutos ve a Slevy salir corriendo a su encuentro pero también puede ver como detrás del pequeño una bandada de chiquillo también viene corriendo, un minuto más tarde la parvada de cabecitas lo esta baboseando por todos lados, acribillándolos con preguntas y pidiéndole su autógrafo.

— ¡Enséñeme el truco de las mil vidas!

— ¡No, primero enséñeme a mi las llaves de combate espartanas!

— ¡No, no mejor que nos enseñe ha hacer fogatas de avispas!

Levi toma aire despacio y ve a su pequeño Slevy con una pregunta silenciosa bailando en el aire. El niño con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada iluminada le modula un "hazlo papá por favor". Y Levi asiente.

Aquella fue una tarde agitada, su casa estuvo demasiado llena para su gusto y tuvo que aguantarse las caras y miradas celosas de los otros padres cuando llegaron a recoger a sus hijos ya muy entrada la noche. Pero supo que todo aquella tortura había valido la pena al contemplar la inmensa sonrisa de su pequeño vástago que en las piernas de Eren se quedó dormido.

Adoraba a su familia y por ella era capaz de muchas muchas cosas. Pero sobre todo adoraba las sonrisas felices de sus tres tesoros.

Era un buen padre.

 **Notas finales:**

Juro que era un drabble, pero luego pensar en Crestomatía y todo lo lindo que es ese fic me lleno de más y más palabras…lo hice un AU de tan bonito fic porque quería darle un toque muy cotidiano al fic, además que estoy de atrevida usando los personajes de mi Bella Cheré sin haberle pedido permiso antes. Perdóname mujer, pero es que tus fic son tan inspiradores que no puede resistir a tomarlos para una escena como esta.

Gracias por todo mujer, sos un amor, y este pequeño fic es un adelanto de tu sorpresa, un pequeño bono plus para ti.

¡Feliz día del padre!

Felicidades a todos los padres de las lindas chicas que leen aquí en Fanfiction.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
